


Piper Having Bad Influences

by Clarakluk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Matchmaking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarakluk/pseuds/Clarakluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth liked seeing how well Nico, Percy, and Jason interacted, until Piper came with some observations that completely changed Annabeth's view on the boys.</p>
<p>Annabeth blames Piper for new interests in shipping and matchmaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piper Having Bad Influences

_**Annabeth's POV** _

 

Annabeth was sitting on the grass in front of the Athena Cabin, a book in her lab, though she looked up when she heard Percy's laughter. He was coming around the Zeus Cabin, Jason and Nico with him.

Annabeth smiled at the sight of the three boys. Percy had his arm slung across Jason's shoulders, Nico walking beside them, watching them with a small smile on his lips. The two oldest were laughing, though Percy was loudest as always.

They all waved to her as they walked by, though they didn't stop up. Annabeth shook her head and went back to her book, just as a shadow blocked out the sun.

"How long do you think it will take them to get together?" Piper asked as she dumped down beside her.

Annabeth frowned at her. "I know we all are single, Pipes, though I don't think they would suddenly change their sexualities because of that."

"They don't need to change their sexuality to be together. Percy and Jason could both be bi, or pan for that matter," Piper said. "And Nico is gay, so..."

Annabeth looked after the three boys, wondering. "You really think that? You know, they could just be friends."

Piper giggled, looking at the boys, too. "Yeah right. See how Jason has his arm around Percy's waist, his hand just above his hip? And look at the glances Nico gives Jason's hand there." Piper turned back to Annabeth. "Look at all that and tell me they aren't flirting, or longing to anyways."

"You're crazy, Pipes," Annabeth said smiling, puffing Piper’s shoulder with hers. "You know that, right?"

Piper huffed and shoved her playfully back. "My mother told me once that I have the gift to see opportunities in relationships, and this is so clear, like–"

"Pipes," Annabeth interrupted giggling, "your heritage is showing."

"Oh, shut it," Piper muttered, a blush spreading on her cheeks. "But I'm right, just you wait."

With that, she stood up and left Annabeth staring after her.

Annabeth looked back at the boys. Percy had Jason's head under his arm, ruffling up in his hair, while Jason tried to get away. Nico was laughing his ass off beside him. Jason managed to get out of Percy's grip, his hair sticking out in every possible direction. They shared a look, then but looked down at Nico, who was clutching his stomach from laughing.

Together they lunged for him, making Nico stumble and fall, Percy straddling his lap, Jason sitting at Nico's head, and then they started tickling him. Even from the other end of the field, Annabeth was able to hear Nico's begging for them to stop between his laughter.

It took them almost five minutes to give mercy and let the poor boy go. Nico sat up, his face red, and pushed Percy off him. Percy fell on his back, laughing together with Jason at the annoyed and ruffled Nico.

Annabeth shook her head. They were just friends, really. Though, when her teenaged mind began to imagine the three of them together, well... She couldn't say she didn't find it hot. Gods, she hated being eighteen.

 

 

The second time her and Piper discussed this matter was while watching the boys train. The three of them often trained in the arena together because they outmatched almost everyone else.

Piper and Annabeth were sitting in the tribunes.

"See how Percy was touching Nico there? He didn't have to touch him," Piper insisted. "And see how Jason eyes Percy's butt there, as he dodges Nico's strike. Seriously, they need to get together soon, or they die of sexual tension."

Annabeth laughed. "You can die of that?"

"Focus on the problem!" Piper snapped halfheartedly. "We need to get them together!"

Sighing in defeat, Annabeth nodded. "Fine, I'll talk to Percy."

"Yay! Thank you!" Piper threw her arms around her. When she let go, she had a wicked smile on her lips. "Let's get started."

When the boys finally stopped their fight, Annabeth walked down to Percy with his water bottle.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" she said, handing over the bottle.

Percy looked confused, but smiled and nodded, taking the bottle from her and downing it before answering. "Of course, what is it?"

Annabeth eyed the two other boys behind him who was chatting. "A bit more private?"

Again, Percy looked confused, but followed her no less. Annabeth made sure they were out of hearing distance when she turned around to face her best friend.

"So," she said, feeling a smirk taking form on her face, "I would like to know, what do you feel about Jason and Nico?"

Percy looked stunned. "Uh, what?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Jason and Nico," she said, a bit slower, "what do you feel about them?"

"I... I don't know? How am I supposed to feel about them?" Percy asked and scratched his head.

Annabeth decided to approach it from another angle. "Describe them to me," she said, "their personalities, their favorite color, things like that."

"Uh, why?" Percy tilted his head so he looked like confused puppy.

"Because," Annabeth sighed, "Piper has a theory about you three."

Percy frowned. "Do I want to know more?"

"Probably not."

"Okay... Well, Jason and Nico are quite different, I would say. Jason is all light and tall, whereas Nico is the more dark and mysterious type. Uh, Nico's favorite color is black and blue, and Jason's are purple and red. I think Nico's favorite food is some Italian dish... Gnoggi-"

"Gnocchi?" Annabeth asked patiently.

"Yeah, that. With bacon and cream. It tastes excellent! And Jason's is brownies. Both are quite good in the kitchen, Nico loves making all sorts of Italian food, and Jason likes baking.

Uh... What else?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. The information she'd gotten we're things a friend would know. "What about their passions?"

"Passions? I would say that Jason has quite a passion about training. He likes training hard. Uh, Nico still likes Mythomagic, though I wouldn't call it a _passion_..." Percy trailed off again.

"What about relationships?" Annabeth asked.

"What? Uh, all of us are single, if that's what you mean...?" Percy looked confused.

"Would you think a guy like Jason could be bisexual?" Annabeth was getting nothing to hint that the three of them liked each other like _that_.

Percy thought for a moment. "Uh, I guess? I don't think he would exclude anyone before he met them?"

"What about yourself?"

Percy stared surprised at her. "Me?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth deadpanned, "you."

"Oh..." Again, Percy got a thoughtful expression. "I guess... When I think about it, I do find some guys attractive? Though I'm not quite sure..."

Finally. Something Annabeth could work on. "If I told you to go kiss either Nico or Jason, what would you say or do?"

Again, Percy looked stunned. Then he looked over her shoulder at the two boys who were waiting for him. "Hm... Never thought of it. Admittedly, I would be a bit surprised. And then I would probably ask why. And don't say for science, because that's a stupid reason." Percy glared halfheatedly at her.

Annabeth couldn’t help but laugh at that. "Okay, okay. It's not for science, it's for Piper."

"Piper wants me to kiss her ex?" Percy asked confused. "Why?"

"She's Piper," Annabeth said and shrugged. "Who knows when it comes to her?"

"Guess you're right..." Percy smiled a little.

"But would you do it?" Annabeth asked again. "And what would you think about doing it?"

Looking over her shoulder again at the two others, Percy shrugged. "Wouldn't be a problem, I guess. Not sure what the others would say, though. Maybe think I've gone crazy. Actually, now you're saying it, I would like to try..."

Annabeth grinned. "Okay, that was all. Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

"Anytime, Wise Girl," Percy smiled to her.

She waved over her shoulder on her way out of the arena. Just outside, Piper popped out of nothing, startling her a bit.

"So?" she asked hopefully.

"You were right about Percy, I think..." Annabeth told her and Piper clapped her hands together like a nine-year-old.

"I knew it! Now we just have to find out if Jason is up to it..." Piper got a thinking look on her face.

"What is your plan?" Annabeth asked, actually a bit exited. Piper had a bad influence on her.

"Well..." Piper smirked devilishly and began to tell her the plan.

 

 

"So, what are the rules?" Percy asked Piper.

Annabeth grinned. "It's called 'Dare you'. You sit in a circle and take turns on giving a dare to each other. For example, I can say, 'Piper, I dare you to kiss anyone in the room on the cheek'. If she doesn't she can use her ‘chicken’, of which you all have three of. If you have used all your chickens, you can't escape the next dare you get. If you refuse that, all of the next dares will have to involve you. Oh, and you can't repeat a dare. Was that all?"

Piper nodded, smiling mischievously. "Everyone clear?"

Nico frowned and shook his head. "I'm not with, this is stupid."

Smirking, Piper leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Nico turned red as a tomato, but nodded, his eyes shifting between Jason and Percy. "Fine," he croaked and Piper clapped her hands again in excitement. The two other boys exchanged nervous looks, but Piper began speaking again.

"Yay! Let's start then! Annabeth, you begin." She flopped down on the floor in the Poseidon cabin and gestured for the others to do the same. Annabeth sat down beside her. Percy sat down on Pipers other side, Jason beside Annabeth, and Nico in the middle of the boys. 

"Okay. I dare Percy to say the first thing that comes to your mind when I say ‘Nico’," Annabeth said, her eyes scanning her best friends face. She noticed with satisfaction a slight blush.

"Uh, dark?" Percy said.

"Great, Percy, now you dare someone," Piper exclaimed.

"Okay... Piper, I dare you to, uh, kiss the hottest one in the room on the cheek."

"’Kay," Piper said, shrugging, then turned to Annabeth, said, "Hey sweety,"  and kissed her on the cheek.

"My turn," Piper grinned and winked to Nico. "Jason, I dare you to kiss Percy. On the mouth."

Annabeth grinned when she saw all the boys turn red. Nico looked as if he was sure he was dreaming and would wake up soon.

"Uhm, okay?" Jason looked over at Percy. "You okay?"

Percy nodded, a blush on his cheeks. Slowly they leaned together, meeting on the middle - directly in front of Nico.

Annabeth and Piper shared a grin. The boys' lips met, and Nico was staring intensely at them. Both Jason and Percy had their eyes closed, clearly enjoying it.

After ten seconds, Piper nudged Annabeth in the side, and gestured for the door. Slowly they rose and silently walked out, though they could just as well had marched out with an orchestra – none of the boys would have noticed.

"So, you think we've done enough?" Annabeth said and looked back at the closed door to the Poseidon Cabin.

"Yeah, I think so," Piper smirked and slung her arms across Annabeth's shoulders. "So, who shall we set up next?"

"Oh, I think I know. Have you seen the way Will Solace looks at Jake?"

Piper laughed, and the girls walked away to find their next victims.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comments, I always like to hear what you think!


End file.
